Ryuusei no Bifröst
Ryuusei no Bifröst '(lit. "Bifröst of Meteors" or "Meteor Bifröst") is the opening song for ''Hyperdimension Neptunia. It's the first track on the album with the same name, '''Ryuusei no Bifröst, and is the ninth track on the album prismatic infinity carat.. The lyrics show a very agonizing tone since Neptune was banished and faced many opponents. Additionally, she faces many obstacles in making new friends. A few lines hint at later events that Nepgear would face that are similar to her sister. Lyrics |-|Romaji= kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wa sadame ni ayatsurareru tame janai dakishimete mamoritakute kakegae no nai kokoro wo kakushin mezasu mabushiki daichi omoiegaku totouki risou yoake ni haseru negai haruka kanata kara kikoeru kasuka ni watashi wo yobu koe kioku wo kousaku sasete atsui kizamizuita hito wa dare demo kotae wo sagashite meguru ryuusei hatenaki tabibito hakanakute demo hageshikute inochi wo moyashi tsuzukeru yuruginai omoi wo himeta hitomi yami no naka ni hikari wo motarashita te wo nobasou mirai e ima kizutsuita tte nani mo kowaku wa nai yasashii kimi ga soko ni iru kara kageri ni magireru jiyuu no arika zenchi wo chiribameta shinjitsu subete wo midashite yuku nani wo shinjireba ii no ka razen naru jigen no mayozu tashika na yume no kakehashi kimi ga sashishimeshita kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wa sadame ni ayatsurareru tame janai dakishimete mamoritakute kakegae no nai kokoro wo tatoe ushinau mono ga atta tte deai to iu kiseki wo motarashita watashi ha mou kodoku janai taisetsu na basho kimi to no omoide ga aru kara nakitai toki nakeru tsuyosa nanimono ni mo makenai yuuki sono namida ga furisosogeba ichizu ni kagayaku egao ga saku kara muhou ni saki tsukeru kaze no naka wasurenaide mebae yuku kibou ga tsunagu kizuna wo hito wa dare demo kotae wo sagashite meguru ryuusei hatenaki tabibito hakanakute demo hageshikute inochi wo moyashi tsuzukeru yuruginai omoi wo himeta hitomi yami no naka ni hikari wo motarashita te wo nobasou mirai e ima kizutsuita tte nani mo kowaku wa nai yasashii kimi ga soko ni iru kara |-|Kanji= この世界に生まれたその意味は 運命(さだめ)に操られる為じゃない 抱きしめて 守りたくて 掛け替えのない心を 革新を目指す眩しき大地 思い描く尊き理想 夜明けに馳せる願い 遥か彼方から聞こえる 微かに私を呼ぶ声 記憶を交錯させて 熱く刻み付いた 人は誰でも解(こたえ)を探して 巡る流星 果てなき旅人 儚くて でも激しくて 命を燃やし続ける 揺るぎない想いを秘めた瞳 闇の中に光をもたらした 手を伸ばそう 未来へ今 傷付いたって何も怖くはない 優しい君がそこにいるから 翳りに紛れる自由の在り処 全知を散りばめた真実 すべてを乱してゆく 何を信じればいいのか 螺旋なる次元の迷図 確かな夢の架け橋 君が指し示した この世界に生まれたその意味は 運命に操られる為じゃない 抱きしめて 守りたくて 掛け替えのない心を たとえ失うものがあったって 出逢いという奇跡をもたらした 私はもう孤独じゃない 大切な場所 君との思い出があるから 泣きたい時 泣ける強さ 何者にも負けない勇気 その涙が降り注げば 一途に輝く笑顔が咲くから 無情に吹き突ける風の中 忘れないで 芽生えゆく希望が繋ぐ絆を 人は誰でも解(こたえ)を探して 巡る流星 果てなき旅人 儚くて でも激しくて 命を燃やし続ける 揺るぎない想いを秘めた瞳 闇の中に光をもたらした 手を伸ばそう 未来へ今 傷付いたって何も怖くはない 優しい君がそこにいるから |-|English= the reason we were born on this earth was not to be manipulated by fate hold me, i want to protect your irreplaceable heart I seek reform for our illusive earth my wish is to run towards dawn with noble ideals I faintly heard a voice shouting for me from far away I let it burn into my memory people look to others for their answers the orbiting meteor is a traveler with no destination it’s fleeting but intense, endlessly burning away its life my eyes filled with secret devotion brought out the light from inside the dark like a hand reaching for the future i was hurt but have nothing to fear now because you, my darling, are always with me freedom’s hiding place is clouded by shadow a foreseen reality throwing everything into chaos what should i believe in? here in this dimension of spiral mazes you showed me the bridge towards an undeniable dream the reason we were born on this earth was not to be manipulated by fate hold me, i want to protect your irreplaceable heart even if I've lost some things they brought me the miracle called ‘our chance encounter’ i’m not alone anymore memories of you live in that special place the strength to be able to cry when i want to cry, the courage that won’t surrender when you cry a river of tears, the smile that comes after will shine brilliantly when you find yourself walking through unforgiving winds don’t forget the bond that connects our budding desire people look to others for their answers the orbiting meteor is a traveler with no destination its fleeting but intense, endlessly burning away its life my eyes with secret devotion brought out the light from inside the dark like a hand reaching for the future i was hurt but have nothing to fear now because you, my darling, are always with me |-|Vietnamese= Chúng ta được sinh ra trên thế gian này Không phải để cho vận mệnh thao túng số phận Tôi sẽ ôm lấy nó, tôi muốn được bảo vệ nó trái tim quý báu không gì có thể thay thế của bạn Trái đất vẫn luôn xoay vần và hướng đến sự cách tân Dùng suy nghĩ để vẽ nên lý tưởng quý báu, và nguyện cầu bình minh sẽ lan tỏa nó khắp nơi Từ phía đằng xa ấy, tôi nghe thấy tiếng ai đó gọi mình một cách mong manh Tôi sẽ khắc ghi nó bằng nhiệt huyết, để hoà lẫn cùng kí ức này Con người vẫn luôn đi tìm kiếm câu trả lời cho chính bản thân mình Một ngôi sao băng lượn quanh, như người lữ khách không có đích đến Tuy ngắn ngủi phù du nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ tiếp tục đốt cháy sinh mệnh này một cách mãnh liệt hơn nữa Ẩn giấu sự kiên định sâu trong đôi mắt Ánh sáng ló rạng giữa màn đêm đen Như đang vươn tay hướng về tương lai Cho dù có nhận lấy vô vàn vết thương tôi cũng không hề sợ hãi Bởi vì tôi đã luôn có một người dịu dàng như bạn kề bên Sự tự do đang hiện hữu đâu đó giữa bóng đêm sâu thẳm Sự thật nếu mất đi trí toàn năng sẽ làm đảo lộn tất cả mọi thứ Liệu tôi nên đặt niềm tin nơi đâu? Giống như mê đồ của một chiều không gian bị vặn xoắn Như chiếc cầu nối liền những giấc mơ mà chính bạn đã chỉ cho tôi Chúng ta được sinh ra trên thế gian này Không phải để cho vận mệnh thao túng số phận Tôi sẽ ôm lấy nó, tôi muốn được bảo vệ nó trái tim quý báu không gì có thể thay thế của bạn Nếu như chúng ta đã đánh mất điều gì đó Thì sự gặp gỡ chính là kì tích mà chúng ta nhận lại được Tôi đã không còn cô độc nữa Vì chính tại nơi quan trọng ấy tôi đã có những kỉ niệm cùng bạn Sự mạnh mẽ để dám khóc khi bản thân muốn khóc giống như dũng khí quyết không chịu thua trước bất kỳ ai Nếu như giọt nước mắt ấy có tuôn rơi thì sau đó nụ cười rạng rỡ sẽ hé nở trên khuôn mặt Đừng quên rằng giữa cơn gió có vô tình cuốn bay mọi thứ Hạt giống của hi vọng vẫn sẽ đâm chồi và tạo thành mối liên kết giúp gắn liền tất cả Con người vẫn luôn đi tìm kiếm câu trả lời cho chính bản thân mình Một ngôi sao băng lượn quanh, như người lữ khách không có đích đến Tuy ngắn ngủi phù du nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ tiếp tục đốt cháy sinh mệnh này một cách mãnh liệt hơn nữa Ẩn giấu sự kiên định sâu trong đôi mắt Ánh sáng ló rạng giữa màn đêm đen Như đang vươn tay hướng về tương lai Cho dù có nhận lấy vô vàn vết thương tôi cũng không hề sợ hãi Bởi vì tôi đã luôn có một người dịu dàng như bạn kề bên